She's Always A Woman To Me
by AnonymousUniverse
Summary: Based on Billy Joel's "She's Always a Woman to Me." This one-shot depicts Logan and Marie's life together, but in shorter terms. I wrote this for "I Heart Rogan's" random song contest. Feel free to give me your opinions. All you have to do is click REVIEW


**Billy Joel: She's Always A Women To Me**

This one-shot was written for "I Heart Rogan's" Random Song Fic Challenge. It took me awhile to think of an idea. My Mom's oldies station was playing when I turned on the radio, so I abruptly was glued with this song. Billy Joel is one of my favorite singers, so it was sheer luck to be graced with this song choice. Thank you radio.

Comment!

Peace and love,

-Carolyn

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**She can kill with a smile. She can wound with her eyes. She can ruin your faith with her casual lies. And she only reveals what she wants you to see. She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me."**_

Logan frowned on the adolescent teenage youngster whom he caught hitching a ride in the back of his camper. Fabric covered every inch of her trim figure, leaving no skin showing apart from for her head and neckline. Her russet hair and pallid skin tone gave off an indistinct image. The girl shivered despite the fact the heat was on.

"Look kid, I don't think it's legal for me to be doing this." Logan arched an eyebrow in her direction. She said nothing. "If you're not going to answer me," He pulled the car to an immediate stop. "I think it'd be best if you walked the rest of the way." The vehicle became soundless.

"I-I'm sorry." She spoke up, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "I appreciate your kindness… and the lift."

Logan revved the engine and the car began rolling once more. "So where are you headed?" He grabbed a cigar and popped it into his mouth. "You look a little young to be a convict."

The girl smiled faintly. "I'm a runaway."

"Ah," He nodded, realizing why it hadn't been palpable before. She carried a rucksack and a small handbag, barely enough storage space for an escapee.

"The names Logan," He enlightened her, wishing there was more to him then that. Everything he owned in the world was either deceased or departed.

"I'm Rogue," She replied, **revealing** nothing behind her eyes. "But you can call me Marie."

"_**She can lead you to love. She can take you or leave you. She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe. And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free. She steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me."**_

Logan held Marie in his arms, wishing he could breathe life into her. The innovative grey streaks of discoloration in her hair shimmered in the moonlight. He stroked her cheek, unharmed by the power in which Magneto had taken. Rage raced through his veins. If only he'd been a moment sooner.

"Rogue," He shook her slowly but it was no use. A feeling of guilt crashed down on him. There was no one to blame but himself. He touched her forehead to his one final time, suddenly experiencing a pull at his heart. All the vigor in him began draining. Rogue gasped for air as she awoke from a lifeless slumber.

"Logan!" She fought against him, trying to push his body away.

Logan couldn't respond over the hurt that was ripping him apart. It flowed through his body and into her, which was what he'd wanted all along. She **stole** his existence. She deserved a chance at life.

"She takes care of herself. She can wait if she wants. She's ahead of her time. She never gives out and she never gives in. She just changes her mind."

The moment Logan arrived home to the castle, Rogue was in his arms. She'd grown at least a foot from the last time they'd been in each other's company. Her beautiful hair cascaded down to her waist, causing him to fantasize in a way that could never be.

"I missed you." She cried, flinging her arms around his neck. "The next time you leave, bring me with you."

Logan nuzzled his countenance into her collarbone, feeling warmth evade off her lustrous skin. This was one fixation he could get used too.

"You've grown like hell since last summer," He grinned, managing to untangle their entwined bodies in hopes of getting a healthier look at her.

Rogue smirked and twirled around in a circle. "Like what you see?"

Logan blinked. Since when did his Marie turn so bold? At least he knew she could take **care** of herself.

_****_

"She'll promise you more then the Garden of Eden. Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding. But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be. Blame it all on yourself because she's always a woman to me."

"Logan, tell me the truth." Rogue's figure was visible in the darkness. She took his hand and pulled him nearer. Logan felt her heart hammer against his, never wanting them to break apart. The silent atmosphere made it easier to be ingenuous.

"Yes," He sighed, "Yes, I love you."

A breathtaking smile blossomed on her lips. "Kiss me." She whispered, placing her head on his chest. Logan had to catch his breath. He wasn't accustomed to this side of Rogue.

Logan tenderly cupped her face between his fingers, lifting her chin up to face him. With a heavy sigh of victory, their lips united. It was a dance in which no other could compose, both joyously and harmoniously. Forever started with a kiss.

"I **promise** you," She bit back her words and drew away from the kiss. "I'll never make you regret loving me."

"_**But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be. Blame it all on yourself because she's always a woman to me."**_

"Do you, Logan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Logan's eyes never left his Marie. She seemed aglow this very night. Her captivating beauty bestowed upon him with just a few very simple words. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

On that note, the world stopped revolving. They only had eyes for one another, as if it was meant to be, two people in existence for all of eternity. The **best** part was detained in her eyes. There were no words to illustrate the sensation. Marie was his eternally.

"_**She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel. She can do as she pleases. She's nobody's fool. **_

The emotion of cradling a newborn infant in his arms was impeccable. For the first time in his life, Logan cried. Knowing that this baby was his and that he helped bring it into the world was undeniably satisfying.

"What would you like to name him?" The nurse asked his wife, who'd been beaming with pride at the sight of her husband and son together at last.

Logan rocked his little one back and forth, recognizing his fatherly duty.

"Name him Logan," Rogue responded **kindly**, "After his Father."

Baby Logan drifted to sleep in his Daddy's arms with not a care in the world, with a proud Mother and Father watching over him.

_****_

But she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree. And the most she will do is throw shadows at you."

"Logan?" Rogue grasped his hand. Her frail aged body shaking with its last breath. She'd fought her battle, which was life. She'd lived to become a wife and mother. Now it was time to move on to newer things. The life she new was drawing to a conclusion while opening doors to a fresh beginning.

"I'm here sweetheart." Logan replied, softly lying down beside her. His features remained unchanged by time. He would grow old eventually, but not in her era.

She was aware of his will to remain strong for the both of them, but it crumbled in moments. "Don't leave me." He whispered. "I'm nothing without you."

Rogue wasn't afraid to die. Death was just the next obstacle to surpass. Logan shifted closer, resting his head on her chest, listening to her heart.

"Be brave for me." She kissed his forehead, conscious that this was the end. "We'll meet again soon."

Gradually, her heartbeat faded, until it was no more.

"**_But she's always a woman to me."_**


End file.
